Lost
by Spotted Dancer
Summary: Cassidy grew up in a proper loving caring home. When she meets a long lost friend what will happen. Will she accept the new life. Will he accept her?
1. Left

This is my first story so be kind please. I understand if you criticize but if you flame me to hard I will just use them to burn my homework. Just to let you know, I am crazy and really suck at writing so this will probably turn into a Mary-Sue (probably already is). But that is just a warning. Any who, Time for disclaimer (I will only say this once by the way.)

I sadly DO NOT OWN THE Newsies. Nor do I make any money. ( Who would pay me for this pathetic story anyway hehe)

On With the story,

* * *

I never understood what my mother meant when she said , "Hold on to what you got. It'll be gone before you know it." I always thought it meant don't throw your teddy bear out the window. Boy was I wrong. Before my sixth birthday my parents were both killed in a train accident. They were on the way home from New York to celebrate with me. I was left to my grandmother. Where my life would change.

I was raised in Virginia. Where my grandmother lived. She was a great person. Very lady like and caring at the same time. We lived across the street from an orphanage. I went to school with all of them. Most children didn't like them but I thought they were fine. People looked down upon them said they were dirty and unacceptable because they weren't raised in a home. I could never see a difference between me and them. They were just my friends.

The boys would do house and lawn work for my grandmother. If the lawn needed to be mowed it was mowed before my grandma ever noticed. In return she usually made them lunch. But one boy I remember above all of them. His name was Spot. Spot Conlon. He moved away on my ninth birthday. We were best friends no matter what came between us. He wrote me letters for a while and then they slowly stopped. The last one was around my eleventh birthday. He told me that he could be King of Brooklyn one day. I just laughed. I thought it was a silly idea. He eventually told me he had to stop writing letters. He wrote 'It makes me look soft to the other guys. And kings are not soft.' That crushed me. I continued writing him though. I wrote him every other month. I just kept telling him that when I came to visit him I was going to kick his butt for not writing to me.

I never really thought that I would be able to visit him again. And I told him that in the last letter I wrote him. I remember the letter I wrote.

_Dear Spot,_

_I am sorry to say that I have to stop my foolish letters. I used to think that you lied to me and if I kept trying, you would write back. Of course, as usual, I just lied to my self. I will never forget you and I hope you can say the same for me. I am also sorry to say this is probably the last trace of evidence you'll have of me for I don't believe I will ever make my way to New York. Especially now. My grandmother is to the last of her years and I will probably remain here when she passes. I have a job at the orphanage. They all treat me so kindly there. I am sorry to disappoint the King of Brooklyn and I hope you'll forgive me. I've enclosed a portrait of me so you get to see me one last time. I really hope our paths will cross one day, but I doubt it. Goodbye. Stay safe._

_With love and care,_

_Cassidy _

That letter was tear stained when I sent it. I had to. I wasn't able to lie to myself anymore. It wasn't much longer that the orphanage closed . My grandmother and I were left lonely with the closest neighbor five miles away. It also wasn't much longer until my grandmother passed. I was left alone. I didn't know what to do. I was only twelve years of age and was left to fend for myself. It took me long enough but I started to sell everything. I began with all of the animals until I only had a horse. I also rid myself of all the furniture that was unnecessary. I kept one bed, the couch, the table and a cabinet. On my thirteenth birthday I sold the house, horse and remaining furniture. I packed all my stuff in two suitcases and a purse. I left with one destination in mind. I knew it seemed impossible but I could make it. Spot always told me that. 'If you set your mind to it, You can do it.' The thought of Spot made me tear up. I pulled out a hanker chief and began my journey to my neighbors house. They were taking me to the train station. Where I would begin my adventure. One city hung in mind. And one person was in my mind too. I was going to Brooklyn. I was going to Spot.


	2. Just A Glance

Hola! This is my lovely chapter 2 of Lost. It is rushed and I have a feeling that this could be the last chapter before it turns into a Mary-Sue. I'm sorry if it is disappointing. I accept suggestions and compliments. All flames shall be used to boil water for my oatmeal. =) I also want to warn you of my weakness in writing. I tend to change tense while writing it will go from present to past to future and back. I check for it but easily miss. If you notice it would be so kind of you to point it out to me. I am sorry if I do it. Also thank you to my lovely beta Insomniac37! She has helped me greatly! Sorry it took so long, Me and my beta have been busy our schedules didn't combine to well. I also made some minor changes to chapter one if you want to check them out.

I do not own the Newsies. Nor do I make any money.

Oh and one more thing. I suck at accents so it written just normally. (Mostly)

* * *

As I arrived at my neighbors house they explained that it would be better for me to stay the night and they would take me to the station in the morning. I just nodded. I didn't want to talk. It felt like my head was spinning. My emotions were killing me. I was upset and happy at the same time. Upset that I was leaving my home, where all of my memories were, and most of all leaving my grandmother. She had already passed, but I felt I was leaving her spirit. Even if I was, I knew she would be proud of me for following my dreams. For finding Spot.

I was happy that I was going to see Spot. It was going to be a reunion of old friends. Also I was scared on top of all that. I didn't know what was going to happen. Would Spot be angry for me coming to Brooklyn or would he be happy the he was looking at me? Was I going to be accepted into his new life or was I going to be pushed to the streets? It didn't matter anymore. I was going and there was no turning back. I was going to find Spot.

The next morning was rushed. My neighbors were kind enough to let me stay but the were very rushed to get me out of their lives.

As they promised they woke me early in the morning to take me to the station. They helped me get my ticket and showed me where to wait. Then they left me. With one last glance they left me. Left me alone to the evils of the world.

I had to wait an hour before the train arrived. I just knew this was going to be a long day.

As I thought it would be, the train trip was lengthy and annoying. The girl I was seated next to was enjoying a game of twenty questions.

"What's your name?" She asked looking up at me with big blue eyes.

"Cassidy." I figured if I kept my answers short she would see I was annoyed.

"Where are you from?"

"Virginia."

"Where are you going?"

"Brooklyn."

"Where's that?"

"New York."

"Why are you going there?"

"To meet a friend."

"What is she like?"

"It is a he, And I don't know what he is like."

"Aww, Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Yes he is, you are lying."

"No, he isn't my boyfriend."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes an I wanted to smack her. Clearly she couldn't understand I didn't want to play this game.

She just kept going on and on. Sadly she was going to New York as well. Luckily it wasn't anywhere near Brooklyn. At least I thought it wasn't anywhere near Brooklyn. I just hoped I never saw her again.

The little girl finally fell asleep and so I was allowed to get some rest my self.

It took a rather long time to get to New York. I was tired because I only took little naps along the way. I didn't want to fall asleep and miss my stop. I took out my sewing kit, one of my skirts and began fixing it. It had been ripped on the seam and I really loved the skirt. It was a pretty shade of blue and had white lace on the end of it.

As I was sewing we hit a bump and I stabbed my self with the needle.

"Ow!" I yelled a little to loud for my liking. I woke the little girl next to me up and she began twenty questions again. I pulled out a piece of cloth from my bag and wiped my finger on it before I got blood on anything. I didn't like blood. If it wasn't mine I usually fainted. I had an incident with Spot once.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~

_I had been wandering around for hours looking for him. I couldn't find him and it was about to get dark. I was trying to get to our secret hide out in the woods. We went there to escape the world. To have our on little universe. To be the only people around. I was almost there when I saw a white lump off of the pathway. I ran to it when I noticed something wasn't right. There was a red substance all over the lump. As I got closer I knew it was Spot. I also knew he was covered in blood. When I reached him I was able to see that he wasn't moving. I looked over and for the first time noticed _how_much blood there was. I fainted. I don't know what happened next, I just know when I woke up at my house my grandma told me what happened. She said that he had fallen out of a tree and I fainted when I saw all of the blood. I knew that part of course. She also said one of the little girls from the orphanage had followed me into the woods. The little girl was being nosy and had wanted to know where me and Spot always were. Apparently she was close enough to see me fall and just turned around then to go get my grandma. She hadn't even seen Spot._

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~

I shuttered at that memory. Quickly, I tried to discard the thought. I pulled the cloth away and inspect the damage. I couldn't even see where the blood was coming from, it just kept bleeding. I held my finger back to the cloth while answering one of the little girl's questions.

"What happened?"

"I cut myself with the needle."

She gasped and looked shocked, "On purpose?"

I shook my head, "No!"

I continued answering her questions and I assume she got bored because she fell asleep again. I was able to fix a lot of my ripped clothes just before a man entered through a door. He was really eerie looking and gave me the creeps. He looked around before yelling, "We will arrive in Brooklyn New York in around an Hour." I smiled at the thought of only having an hour left on this train next to this annoying little girl. The little girl looked at me with watery eyes and threw her arms around me.

"I don't want you to go. I'll miss you!" I smiled at her.

"Well darlin', If you get the address to where you're goin' I'll send you letters." I did regret saying that because I wanted nothing to do with the little girl ever again. She smiled turned to her mother whom was taking a nap. I began packing up when the little girl turned around.

"Do you have paper and a pen?" I searched my bag and pulled them out and handed it to her. She turned back around and handed it to her mother. Her mother pulled out a book and wrote in neat cursive her name and address. When the little girl gave it back to me I studied her name. Elizabeth Adams.

"You're name is pretty." She gave me a big smile.

I told her my name was Cassidy Jacobs and that I wasn't sure what the address would be. She smiled and talked to her mother briefly. The rest of the way we sat in silence. The slowly but surely train came to a stop. I heard a man yell Brooklyn so I stood and Gathered my things. I turned to Elizabeth and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth." She grabbed my hand.

"You to Cassidy!" I then moved to her mother.

"Good bye Mrs. Adams." She nodded and shook my hand. I walked away and stopped for a moment and turned my head back.

"Elizabeth! I'll write as soon as I can!" I turned back around and exited the train. I walked in the train depot and then outside to the front porch of the building.

I saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Brooklyn!"

There were so many people and animals to look at. It was so diffrent from Virginia. Their were booths set up selling everything from vegetables to toys. But the person whom drew my attention was a boy who was selling news papers. That is what Spot did, but I knew it wasn't him. I knew Spot was older than me and this boy appeared younger than me. I walked up to the boy. He didn't see me so walk up so I tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

He turned around . For a split second he was startled but that was quickly over.

"Buy a pape lady?"

"No, Thank you. I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for someone."

"Well who are you looking for." He said impatiently.

"A boy by the name of Spot. Spot Conlon." He thought about and then looked like he was going to crack up laughing.

"Spot Conlon?" He repeated the name several times just to make sure he understood me.

"Yes, Spot Conlon." I took my turn being impatient. It was almost like he thought I was lying to him.

"Well, Um, I can take you to him but I need to finish selling my papes."

"Ok. I will wait on that bench over there. While I wait though. I would like to buy a paper."

His face lit up and he handed me the paper. I gave him the money and then walked to the bench. It took him about thirty minutes to finish and he came over and sat next to me. He looked nervous and seemed in a rush.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's kinda long walk. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"No problem." He picked up my suit cases and I grabbed my Knapsack. We began our journey.

The boy looked nervous so I tried to start a conversation.

"What's your name?"

"Ace. What's yours?"

"Cassidy. How old are you?" Was just asking simple questions. I didn't want to annoy him. He was after all helping me.

"12 and you?"

"13."

"Why do you wanna meet Spot?"

"He is an old friend."

"Oh." He almost looked disappointed at this. I guess maybe he thought by friend I meant boyfriend. Spot and I never dated. We were just best friends. Though I had a feeling thatcould've change.

After that we walked in silence. He was constantly fidgeting with something. He picked at my suitcase which was ok because they were old. When We stopped at a bench to take a break he messed with the the hem of hi shirt. It was coming undone and was fraying. I would have to fix that.

"Hey Cassidy?" He said nervously. I wish I knew what was wrong. I hope it wasn't anything I did.

"Yeah." I tried to talk as nicely as I could.

"Are you in a rush?"

"No, not really."

"Do you mind if I stop and get something to eat."

"That isn't a problem." I gave him a soft smile. I wanted to ease all the tension between us. Eventually we began walking and it wasn't that far when we stopped at a place called Leo's and went in. We sat at a booth in the corner. He sat so he could see the whole restaurant and I sat with my back to the restaurant. A man walked up and asked for our order.

I got a water and a cheese sandwich. He got a soda and a very complicated sandwich.

We talked simply about the weather and my history, in which I mentioned nothing about Spot. We talked about poker and betting. He told me if I stayed long enough he would have to teach how to play. Our food arrived and we ate in silence. When we were done Ace began to pay but I stopped him.

"Please let me pay for you." I made a pleading face but he ignored it.

"No, of course not." He made a disgusted face. I assume it was at the fact he wasn't going to let a girl pay for him.

"You just carried my stuff all of the way here. It is the least I can do." I attempted another puppy dog face.

"Well ok. But I owe you." He gave a defeated face and I smiled at him.

"No you don't."

He continued to insist that he owed me. We fought over this until we came to the docks. He set my stuff down.

"You see those crates over there?" He raised his hand and pointed the a small figure.

"Yea."

"That is him on top."

"Your not going with me." I once again made a pleading face but, He was determined. His face softened and became nervous.

"Um, I am… well.. I am going to wait with your stuff. I don't want it to get wet."

I looked around and for the first time noticed all of the guys swimming. They were all big and muscular. They looked intimidating which is probably why Ace wanted to wait.

"Thank you Ace." I smiled at him and attempted a curtsy.

He nodded his head and I began to walk on to the dock. I walked until I was directly behind the boy on the crates.

"Spot." That's all I said. It was like time was stopped or at least was in slow motion. Everyone around us was completely silent. The boy turned his head and looked me directly in the eyes. All it took was just a glance and I knew it was him. I recognized the blue eyes. I was looking at Spot Conlon.


	3. Reunited

Hola! Here is Chapter Three! make sure check out the song suggestions on my profile!

ADVERTISMENT:

**VOTE FOR ME IN THE NEW YORK NEWSIES AWARDS! **

**wix . com/Newsies/NYNA**

**Who will win and be the King of New York!**

**Vote for all of your favorite stories in the many catogories!**

OK! And Thanks to all of my reveiwers!

Keiri- Thanks for all the compliments! I hope I make it to your favorite authors list!

Also Thanks to:

Scorch Rider247, Eavis, XxxEFreakxxX, xochambersgirlxo, makenzie3813, ellestJenn, and Katherine. (And anyone else I missed!) AND THANKS to Insomniac37! My lovely beta!

On with the story...

* * *

Have you ever felt that time just stopped. You just stand around and it is like nothing else in the world is happening. It feels like for once the world is revolving around you. I was having one of those moments. I didn't want it to stop either. I just stood there. Staring into his eyes. Those cold blue eyes. It felt like I had stood here for hours, when really I had only been here for a few seconds. But I could have stared at him for hours. All good moments have to come to an end though. A boy who had just gotten out of the water was being obnoxious.

"Well are you two going to kiss or what?" The boy was smirking.

Spot turned away. The boy's expression changed from joking to that 'what-the-hell-did-I-just-do-that-for' look. He headed for the boy and before he could get to him the boy took off. He turned back around and just stared at me again. We slowly made our way towards each other.

I quickly took my attention off him to look around. Everybody was gone. There was nobody except us. I was really surprised because all of the boys seemed like they didn't care that we were having one of those moments.

Spot reached out and brushed my cheek. Almost like he was making sure I was real. He pulled his hand away and just stared at me. We stood there for a long time. How long I'm not sure of. Finally I broke the silence.

"Hi, Spot!" I said it like I used to every morning when we hung out. It made me think of all the old times we had.

"Hi, Cassidy!" He said imitating my tone. Then it was silent again. Well it was until he broke it.

"What are you doing here? Where are you staying? Are you ok? How did you get here? Why did-" It was like reality hit him. I knew it eventually would. Time couldn't stop forever.

"Whoa! One question at a time! I came here for you, Spot. You're the only person I have left." I broke out into tears. My head was spinning again. I really didn't think Spot would reject me. It was horrible.

" I don't know where I am going to stay. I have money. And I took a train here."

"Why did you leave Virginia?"

"Everything is gone." My head started spinning worst.

"My grandmother died and shortly after that the orphanage closed down. I managed for a little while but then I just sold everything."

He stood there silenced. I suppose he didn't know what to say. He almost looked disappointed. I couldn't take this silence any longer. I felt like I was going to burst.

"I am sorry Spot. I should have contacted you. I'm just so lost. I don't know what to do with myself. This was the only reasonable thing I could do. I'm sorry. I could have gotten another job and continued in Virginia. I didn't mean to burden you. I'll leave if you want me too. I'll never contact you again. I just don't want to disappoint you." In the time that I had poured my heart out to him his face changed from disappointed to shocked.

"Why would I be upset with you. You didn't know what to do. Don't worry about it. I'll take you to the Lodging House." He grabbed my hand and held it until we got off the dock. As we stepped on land he let go of my hand. We had stepped into reality. We were surrounded by a lot of people. Mostly teenage boys. I looked around and spotted Ace playing cards with some other boys.

"There is the boy who watched my bags." I pointed toward Ace. I began to walk towards them and Spot just followed.

"Hey, Ace!" He looked up from the game and smiled.

"Hi, Cassidy." I stood next to him while Spot talked to another group of girls who were also playing cards.

"Cassidy, This is Spade, Pops, and Jaxs."

All three of the boys had black hair. Spade looked about fourteen and Pops looked sixteen, while Jaxs looked a young as seven.

I shook Spades hand and went to shake Pops but I stopped.

"Ew. That's disgusting!" As I had reached for his hand he had spit in it.

"What?" I had frightened Pops and he was now standing up. He towered over me.

"What's going on here?" Spot had quickly made his way over when I yelled.

"He just spit in his hand when I shook it." I pointed to Pops and shook my head. For a moment it grew silent. Then the air was filled with laughter. I didn't understand what was so funny either. Even Spot was laughing! I felt like I could just crawl under a rock and die!

"Cassidy," Spot manged to spit out while still laughing, "That's what we do here it is a guy thing." Spot had managed to stop laughing during that last statement.

"But still, Pops shouldn't have done that to a lady." Spot was sending Pops an evil glare.

"I'm sorry Cassidy." Pops held his hand out, with out spitting in it, but I just shook my head with disgust. Spot smirked and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the lodge. Well I assumed it was the lodge because it said 'News Boys Lodging'.

I was pulled to a group of three girls. They were all short and skinny.

"Girls this is Cassidy."

The girls all turned to look at me. One by one they introduced them selves.

First a girl with red hair and light brown eyes introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Flame." She smiled to reveal a set off beautiful white teeth. They were all perfect.

"I'm Slash." She had black hair and black eyes.

Lastly was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Speck." She was like an identical replica of Spot. Except she was a girl.

"You look like-"

"Me. I know. It's how she got her name." Speck frowned at Spot. Spot looked at her and she immediately straightened up. She smiled again and walked away.

"Come on let's talk to Gates." He led me to a desk where an old man sat behind. There was a vase of flowers and a bell. The old man was staring at a book and looked as if any moment he could fall asleep.

"Mr. Gates?" The old man looked up. His eyes were so green. You could have seen them from three miles away.

"Yes Mr. Brooklyn?" Gates smiled. Spot smirked. And I didn't know what to do. Did everyone know he was the king of Brooklyn?

"We have a new addition to the lodge. This is Cassidy." I smiled at Gates and pulled out some money.

"Well, It costs 40 cents a month. And you can stay as long as you are older than four and younger than 21." He looked me up and down and smiled.

"I don't think either of those apply to you." I just smiled at him. I was a little weirded out from him 'checking me out' but, I got over it.

Spot walked away while Gates counted my money.

A boy walked up to Spot. He had a good four inches on Spot.

"Nice broad ya got there Spotty Boy." The boy laughed. I turned around just to see Spot raise his right hand and punch the boy. And It wasn't just one time either. He looked like a robot. Right, Left, Right, Left. The boy's face was bleeding. There was a lot of blood too. I didn't like blood but I couldn't stop looking at him. I wanted to help him but I couldn't get me legs to move. I wanted to scream but, my lips wouldn't move either. I was frozen. I looked at Spot and his mouth was moving.

All of the sudden everything was spinning and I couldn't stand up anymore. I hit the ground and everything went black.


End file.
